


Melusine Black et la première rentrée à Poudlard

by HaleHound



Series: Melusine Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mélusine Gwenn (officieusement Black) a jusqu'à présent vécu en France, mais sa mère a décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Alors qu'elle prépare sa rentrée en deuxième année à Poudlard, elle va avoir bien de la chance lors de sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melusine Black et la première rentrée à Poudlard

**Author's Note:**

> Cette ficlet est un petit préquel à l'histoire de Mélusine Black. Mieux vaut la lire après la fic principale, d'où sa position de n°2 dans la série.
> 
> Elle aussi est republiée aujourd'hui, mais a été écrite il y a plusieurs années, donc merci d'être indulgents :D. Les fautes d'orthographe sont cependant toujours signalables via Twitter (@HaleHound).

Mélusine Black avait reçu quelques jours auparavant une lettre d'un certain Albus Dumbledore, lui annonçant qu'elle intégrerait Poudlard à la rentrée.  
Jusque là elle était à Beauxbâtons, en France. Elle se demandait si l'école allait lui manquer... Elle n'avait que peu d'amis, mise à part Délia, et déjà des problèmes avec d'autres filles, en particulier une élève de troisième année, Fleur Delacour. Cette dernière était en partie Vélane, et s'attirait les faveurs de tous les garçons qui la croisaient. Cependant ce n'était pas la raison du différend. Fleur, pensait Mélusine, se prenait un peu trop pour une princesse et avait tendance à prendre les autres pour ses serviteurs, et des imbéciles qui plus est.  
Mais c'était du passé pour elle désormais.

Elisabeth Gwenn, sa mère, avait elle aussi reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, il y avait maintenant quelques mois de cela, qui lui demandait de revenir en Angleterre, malgré ce qui s'était passé 10 ans auparavant. Pourtant ce ne fut pas cette lettre qui la décida à partir, mais celle d'un vieil ami.

Chère Eli,  
Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas repris contact avec toi plutôt. Mais tu sais que ça ne signifie pas que je t'ai oubliée.  
J'ai appris que Dumbledore t'avait demandé de revenir. J'espère que tu accepteras, et que je pourrais voir Mélusine. Depuis toutes ces années, elle a dû beaucoup changer notre petite Mélu !  
Je vous embrasse toutes les deux.  
A bientôt peut-être.  
Remus

 

Elisabeth avait beaucoup réfléchi, puis avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle avait aussi demandé à Remus de l'aider à trouver un logement et un emploi, puisqu'il était sur place. Ce qu'il avait fait volontiers.

Elisabeth et Mélusine vivaient désormais à Pré-au-Lard, et se préparaient à aller au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de la future élève de Poudlard.

Elles étaient déjà venues pendant des vacances, donc la boutique de farces et attrapes, chez Zonko, n'était pas inconnue de Mélusine. Elle demanda à sa mère si elles pouvaient se rejoindre plus tard, et entra dans le magasin. Il n' y avait pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart des jeunes clients se préoccupant surtout de la rentrée, qui était imminente. Cependant, 2 garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants examinaient attentivement le contenu d'une boîte.  
« – On peut peut-être en faire quelque chose.  
– Je suis pas sûr, la couleur correspond pas.  
– Hm. T'as raison.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous regardez là ?, demanda Mélusine.  
– Euh, ce sont des plumes qui font des fautes d'orthographes.  
– Waouh, dommage que je n'ai encore personne à embêter ici.. J'aurais bien acheté ça.  
– Tu rentres en première année à Poudlard ?  
– Euh non, en 2°, mais c'est ma première année à Poudlard, mais euh c'est compliqué.  
– Si tu veux on te montrera qui il faut avoir comme cible... Comment tu t'appelles ?  
– Mélusine, et vous ?  
– Moi c'est Fred, lui c'est George. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Mélusine dut rejoindre sa mère. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent avant la rentrée, les jumeaux et elle firent un peu plus ample connaissance par hiboux interposés.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la gare de King's Cross, le jour de la rentrée, juste le temps pour Mélusine de leur expliquer qu'elle devait aller voir le directeur dès son arrivée afin de savoir à quelle maison elle allait appartenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, après la cérémonie de répartition, Mélusine était assise à la table des Poufsouffle, et attendait la fin du repas avec impatience. Elle dut patienter encore pendant le dessert (mousse au chocolat accompagnée de coulis de citrouille), puis elle et les jumeaux purent enfin se retrouver.  
« – Salut! Alors comme ça tu es à Pousouffle ? » s'écria George  
« – On t'en veux pas tu sais.  
– Manquerait plus que ça ! répondit Mélusine  
– Bon, en tout cas voici Lee.  
– Salut.  
– Salut, ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais, dit-il en riant.  
– Ah. Moi ils m'ont aussi parlé de toi.  
– Bon c'est pas le tout, mais...  
– On va pas rester là pour discuter !  
– On va où ?, demanda Lee  
– On serait bien allés dans la salle commune mais bon...  
– Oui ben désolée vraiment, rétorqua Mélusine en riant. D'un autre côté il commence à être tard alors je vais déballer mes affaires et me coucher. On se verra demain. Bye.  
– Bye », répondirent les garçons en choeur.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début des cours, et Mélusine avait passé la majeure partie de son temps libre avec les jumeaux. Ils venaient de au Quidditch, profitant du créneau où aucune des équipes de l'école ne s'entraînaient.  
« – Mélu, l'année prochaine il faut que tu passes les essais pour devenir poursuiveuse. Y'en a un de votre équipe qui est en septième année.  
– Franchement si tu joues comme ça, je vois pas pourquoi ils te prendraient pas.  
– Euh, merci, vous croyez ?  
– Oooooh que oui.  
– Cependant, l'équipe de Gryffondor vous vaincra quand même.  
– Je m'en serais douté, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.  
– Bon on y va ?  
– Ouais, il commence à faire nuit. »

Elle rencontra bientôt le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch, Angelina, Alicia, Harry, et plus particulièrement Oliver et Katie. Katie avait le même age qu'elle, elles se voyaient donc dans certains cours. Elles devinrent rapidement presque inséparables. Oliver se comportait comme un grand frère envers Katie, mais il en fit rapidement de même avec Mélusine.


End file.
